


First Mission

by Keeran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: <3, (dont get me wrong Padme is one of my fave character in all the Star Wars universe), And Im sorry my beautiful Naboo queen but you unfortunately dont exist in this story, Ani is a pervert, Anyway its my first Star Wars fic, But I think Im gonna make some chapters with it, But maybe not, Cause Im not good at it, F/M, Fluff, Hope it doesnt seems to out-of-universe, I started it as a one-shot, Maybe Ill try to make some smut later in the chapters, Obi-Wan getting his Master job right, adventure on Tatooine, and kinda not Padme at the same time, but we love him, but youll understand while reading, im sorry, its hard to explain, love you anyway Padme, omg I have so many tags, the reader is kinda Padme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeran/pseuds/Keeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Anakin's recently new wife, you have to live with him going on several missions all the time. One day, you think it's enough and ask your husband and his Master to come with them, which they finally accept when you empty your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>(Sorry for the crappy summary~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Mission

**Author's Note:**

> (The first part is not really related to the story, but I did it for the fluff~)

"You can't do that! It's completely stupid and you know that!" you said angrily while the young Jedi walked in circles in your room, looking for a better solution.

"I know, I know [Y/n]! But there's no other choice!" he replied, as furious.

Suddenly, he came near you and took your hands in a soft way, trying to calm you both. Looking at you with loving eyes, he put his left hand on your cheek, in which you ended up pushing slightly against it, closing your eyes.

"What are we going to do, Ani? If the Council hear about this, we'll be separated forever, and I don't want that. You neither." you almost whisper, your (y/e/c) orbs watering more and more.

He gave your forehead a sweet and comforting kiss. He then pressed his chin on top of your head, getting you all protected and safe in his embrace.

 

"We'll find something, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright..." Anakin mumbled in your hair. He set another chaste kiss, tears slowly falling in his absent gaze.

 

===//////===

 

The sun was shining through the striped windows of you room. Comfortable against the bare chest of your recent husband, you just opened your eyes. And you enjoyed the moment. You listened to the peaceful snores of your Tatooine boy until he finally woke up.

 

"Good morning, beautiful." he groaned, moving to have a better look on your face. "You look stunning, as always." he smirk at his flirty comment, as a slight blush grew on your cheeks.

You slapped his chest in a playful way, smiling back at him, turning on your stomach, "Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not, I swear! I'm only being honest." he affirmed, still grinning, making you roll on your back again. He laid down to smooch you successively on your cheeks, your nose and finally, your forehead. You giggled and did the same thing. Only when you were going to kiss his nose; he moved his face to align your lips and surprised you.

And went the moment when Obi-Wan interrupted your moment. He entered the room without knocking and started his message already as his two feet passed the door.

"Anakin, I need you for a miss— whoops, sorry..." he stopped as soon as he saw his padawan and you kinda into something at the moment.

You broke apart fast. Your hands still on Anakin's face, you turned your head to see the Jedi standing in your doorframe.

"Oh, well hello, Obi-Wan." you chuckled at the situation you were in, not like your husband. Obi-Wan just waved at you, a little confused about how to react.

Anakin growled while getting away from the sheets against his will. He stood up and rubbed his eyes, still stuck with sleep. He put on his "Jedi clothes" and approached his Master.

"What mission?" he grumbled again, running a lazy hand across his bed hair. You were in the background, still sit in the bed, contemplating Anakin's back with proud.

"It's on Tatooine." he finally answered. "There's something going on the Market, and it doesn't seem like a 20% sale on every slave."

Obi-Wan was the kind of man laughing at his own jokes inside of his own head. Like right know, you were sure he was laughing a little about his slave joke. Naturally, Anakin didn't think it was that funny, but he always encouraged him with a brief chuckle.

You lifted your hand in the air, catching the attention of the oldest Jedi. He gave you the voice by a head sign, which made Anakin turn his back to stare at you with a genuine smile.

"Can I come?" The faces of the two became quick dead serious. "No.", they replied in unison. You looked at them with a wretched face as you pouted, "But, why?"

"Because", Anakin began, reaching you in a kind way, "If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself. Plus, I really don't want to put you in such danger. Because I'm sure I'll just concentrate on you and not on the mission." he finished with a cherishing smile.

"Anakin is right, [Y/n]. You're safer here." Obi-Wan added.

"But I don't want to be safe! I want to feel the fear, the danger! Everything is so boring in here.. But when Ani tells me his adventures, I just want to go out and fight the world, discover what everyone is scared of!" you exploded, seriously tired of getting take for the poor and miserable one.

The two men exchanged a long gaze and with Kenobi nodding and Anakin sighting, you knew you were in. You threw your fists in the air as a victory sign and yelled a real "woohoo!" that put back the smile on your husband's face.


	2. Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get on Tatooine and catch the bad guy. 
> 
> (Yes I'm spoiling you, but it's not important in this chapter~ uvu)

===//////===

 

For the mission, you had to leave the large dresses and fancy hair arrangement. Instead, you were wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt. As well as some comfy brown pants, dark knee boots, and you put on one of Anakin's black Jedi robe. For your hair, you managed to make a proper loose braid out of it, leaving two slim locks on each side of your face. When you arrived at the hangar, you saw two ships. With an interrogative face, you turned to the boys, who continued their way.

 

"Wait. There's only two ships.. What about me?"

 

"You're with me." Your husband replied from in front of you. Suspicious, you followed him to his ship and watch as R2-D2 was being installed on it.

 

"You think there's enough space in this?"

 

"Yup, absolutely" He assured you, leading gently the way. "Ladies first"

 

With a sigh, you climbed on the steps and tried the best you could to put a first leg inside the cockpit. That's when you felt two gentle hands touching you. One on your hips and the other on your ass. Your cheeks grew red as you turned your head to see your smirking lover's face. He reached your ear and whisper.

 

"Need some help, milady?"

 

"This is not the time to flirt, Skyguy." You heard from behind. You saw Obi-Wan, arms crossed on his chest, looking at his padawan, discouraged.

 

You chuckled at the name and rolled your eyes. Without wiping his hands away, you accept his help and get in the ship.

 

"What? A married guy can't tease his wife, now?" He defended himself with an innocent look.

 

"Not during a mission. Now get in, little pervert." You grinned as he did the same and followed your command.

 

As soon as he sat, you felt his crotch against you. "Well, it's tighter than I thought—"

 

"Oh, don't begin with your sassy jokes." You looked at him with a sardonic smile as the capsule was closing.

 

"I wasn't going to say anything, dear. Unless you wanted me to?" He smirked again.

 

You gave a slight push with your hips to shut him up and start your work on the dashboard. He wasn't expecting that, and you felt it.

 

"Oh oh, don't ever do that again because I'm not sure a spaceship is the better place to do that..."

 

You sensed the heat on your cheeks once again. "Shut up and help me to pilot this."

 

"Okay, now I just can't make any jokes?"

 

You ignored his question and switched in place to peck him on the cheek. After a contact with Obi-Wan, you left for Tatooine.

 

===//////===

 

The sand planet was beautiful. From out of the atmosphere as in. You landed at proximity from the Market, but you managed to seem hidden. Leaving the guard of the ships to R2, you walked to the first lane of stores and looked at every stand. It was the first time you went here, not like Anakin, who was actually born on the planet. He observed your overjoyed face in awe, while Obi-Wan just chuckled from your excitement beside him.

 

"I didn't picture it like that, it's incredible!" You declared as you saluted a shopkeeper.

 

"Happy to know you appreciate it here." He respond, an incandescent smile on his face.

 

Anakin poked his Master with a grin, and assured to speak loud enough for you to catch it. "Would you ever think that [Y/n] would only be amazed by the Market, and not even by the planet itself?"

 

"Hey! When did I say I didn't like Tatooine? It's just that I never saw a Market that big!" You gave an angry pout in response, gaining your husband's arm around you waist.

 

"I know, I'm simply teasing you."

 

"You better be!" And you all laugh. But if was brief.

 

"Guys, look." Obi-Wan said in his gruff voice. You inspected the pathway before you and noticed a weird person hanging there. He was all in black and had a large hat and a mask covering the top half of his face. He was also touching some stand stuff and was apparently armed. He suddenly caught your gaze, and disappeared in the path to his right. The three of you began to run in the same direction, your robes catching in the wind. The Jedi's had their lightsabers, but you had picked a safety gun that you always kept in your room, in case. You followed him until you saw that he entered a bar. Giving each other a sight, you all get in and separated in teams. Well, Obi-Wan alone and you and Anakin together.

 

As soon as you were inside, your husband's strong hand reached yours, holding you close. "Stay next to me." He ordered. The bar was pretty full, and it got hard to find who you were looking for.

 

All out of sudden, you spotted the guy, sit at a table in the back of the room, far from everything. You touched Anakin's shoulder with your free hand and pointed in this way. He then turned his head to find Obi-Wan, which was walking on the other side of the bar and understood what he meant. As you came near, you noticed that he was sitting alone, head down to hide his face. A few steps from the table, your hand still in his, Anakin started.

 

"Good afternoon, sir. You mind answering a few questions?" His voice was deep and serious, which you didn't hear often.

 

You had the time to see his smirk before he moved. "Watch out!" you called, giving the alert to the boys as the guy swung his red lightsaber in Obi-Wan's direction.

 

"A Sith..." Anakin growled under his breath so that you were the only one to hear it. Your head snapped in the Sith's direction as he escaped, once again, from the exit door of the bar. You ran after him, Anakin leaving your hand for the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter in January probably~ 
> 
> HAVE A GREAT TIME AND ENJOY YOUR HOLIDAYS!~♥ owo
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry for all the mistakes I probably made.. >w


	3. Gotcha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join the boys and save them from the bad guy (maybe too easily? We'll see..)

You were running across the crowd, losing slowly sight of the boys. Yes, you were fast, but not enough. Not use to these kinds of races, you finally stopped and bend over your knees to get big gasps of air. Once you felt alright, you get up and take a look around you. You were completely lost. "Damnit!" you groaned, seeking for a landmark. Then, you remembered about the comlinks. Obi-Wan gave you these before the mission, if you had trouble or if you got lost, which was the case right now. You found it in your pocket and pushed on the little button to communicate with the boys.

 

"Anakin, Obi-Wan, where are you?" You prayed they'll answer.

 

"Yes. What. Who's that?" A tight voice came from the transmitter. You recognized the sound of Anakin when he's annoyed or nervous, which was not good.

 

"Ani, are you okay?" You fussed.

 

"[Y/n]?" You heard a lightsaber purr in the background. "[Y/n], where are you!?" You sensed his concern as well.

 

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I just... got lost. Give me something I can refer to join you. If it's not too much..." You almost mumbled the last part.

 

"Yes mhm..." The sound of something falling on the ground came to your ears. Along with Obi-Wan's breathy voice telling him to concentrate. It made you bit your lower lip with anxiousness. "Oh! There's a big crowd in front of the alley. Come quick." Is the last thing you heard.

 

You ran again, the faster you could, and in a few minutes you found the alley and stepped in. At the end, you saw bright lights going in every way possible. Then, you spotted the guy. You examined the scene. When you found the right moment, you hurried in the battle. You took Anakin's lightsaber on the way and with the speed you had, you throw yourself on the ground. Startled, he didn't see you and when you hit his leg, he flew in the air and fell head first on the ground. You put your right foot steady between his shoulders, threatening him with the lightsaber next to his face.

 

"That's it for today, buddy." You declared, proud of yourself, but with a wheezy voice, since you just ran what seemed like a marathon.

 

You glanced at Anakin, who dropped his whole body on the ground, legs crossed, exhausted. And then Obi-Wan, who bend on his knees, filling his lungs with air, but still giving you a thumb up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well! This chapter was shorter than the others but don't worry, the next one should be longer!
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot to everyone reading this fanfic. I never though that much people would read it, hehe~
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter should be up in maybe 2 weeks, I don't know, I don't have too much time since I'm back to school and that my birthday is in a few weeks (2 actually huh).. But I'll do everything I can to post soon! And thanks again for your sweet comments, it means a lot, I love y'all~ uvu


	4. Serious talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really serious but it makes progress the story~
> 
> I don't have much time these days to write big chapters, but wait for when I'm gonna be on holiday, huehuehue~ =w=
> 
> (Updating on my birthday like a boss hehehehehe uvu)

After calling someone to take care of your bad guy, you left without a word and headed to the ships. It was like that until you reached R2, who was really happy to see you all in one piece, making his usual droid noises. You gave a nod to Obi-Wan before jumping back into yours and Anakin's spaceship. The cockpit closed over your heads and that's when he finally spoke.

 

"That was awfully dangerous." He started as you turn on the machine.

 

"So what? I saved your asses." You replied without looking.

 

"You could have been hurt, don't you realise?" His tone rose a little

 

"I know in what danger I put myself in but see," you turned around as much as you could "no scratch!"

 

You rolled you eyes and went back to the dashboard. But Anakin decided otherwise. He gripped on your right shoulder, not listening to your whimper of protest.

 

"No, look at me! You really don't seem to care. I was drained back there, and if you had missed it, I wouldn't have been able to rescue you!"

 

An oppressive silence fell. He was giving you a black stare. You even saw his jaw set, and you knew he was really concerned about you.

 

As a quiet sight escaped your lips, Anakin's tender hand found a way to your cheek. His touch was gentle. You noticed his shoulders relax and his gaze soften as he did.

 

"I'm sorry I yield at you, [Y/n].. It's just- " he took a pause, maintaining his breath for a slight moment. "You're the most important thing I have left now. Since my.. mother died, the only persons I can really trust is you, Obi-Wan, and... Chancellor Palpatine."

 

You instantly peep to his eyes, frowning. The two of you already talked about this, and you couldn't believe he still trusted him. He fixed you, wondering why you put up that face.

 

"Really Ani? You just killed the mood." You turned your back on him, finally leaving Tatooine.

 

"What— I 'killed the mood'? What was wrong with what I said? I said I trust you.."

 

"But you also put the Chancellor on your list!" You cut him short, your tone tightening.

 

Anakin went silent. And it was like that for a good moment of the ride. Until you heard a petty sigh. You sensed two strong arms wrap around your waist together with a heavy head encrusted in the hollow of your neck. You couldn't resist letting a soft smile spill on your face.

 

"What's the deal about my relation with Palpatine?" he questioned with a soft-spoken voice.

 

"Ani..." you laid your head on his own. "The problem is; you think you know him well, but the Jedi council and I think that he might be hiding something big under his old shriveled face. All we want is for you to be safe, and being friend with the Chancellor is not a way for it." You heard him beginning to complain in protest but you stop him by kissing his forehead and continue. "I may not have the Force, Anakin, but I can feel when something is wrong."

 

His mind was running, scenarios collide in each other. You knew his judgement would be more refined now with this new information. And you couldn't help but feel secure in his arms for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in February!~
> 
> Also, I'm gonna start writing small one shots of Anakin x Reader to complete the absence of updates on my main fic (this one), because I have plenty of cute ideas that I would like to share! (And with that, the 'fandom' is gonna have more fics to look for!)~ uvu

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading!~ c:


End file.
